To Gain You Have to Lose
by Elliff
Summary: After Hermione's parents disown her she goes to live in the Burrow where unexpected romance begins. HGCW
1. Stupid,Little Girl

**To Gain You Have to Lose**

**Chapter 1: Stupid Little Girl**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. They all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

**Also, this does take place after DH but the epilogue never happened after the war she and Ron split up. That may help in the reading.**

A stupid, little girl?!

What audacity her parents had, calling Hermione Granger a stupid, little girl!

_Have they lost their damn minds! _She thought bitterly.

**Flashback**

_Hermione sat in the dining room at the Granger house looking through the Daily Prophet for any sign of a new book or even a job opening at a bookstore, only to be taken part time of course as she was now one step away from becoming the first woman minister of magic. A little cough bought her eyes from the paper and towards her father standing in the doorway. He and her mother hated magic ever since they had found out about the war in which she played a major role in but never told her parents. Their patience with her and the magical world was growing thinner and thinner by the day. She knew the day they finally broke was soon to come. _

"_Yes father," she answered, knowing fully well that he reached his breaking point as she calmly put folded the Daily Prophet and set it on the table giving her parents her full attention. _

"_I, well we, have decided that its time for you to quit playing magic, as you might call it, or as we do a bunch of nonsense in waving a stick and believing that you see something happening. Then bring yourself back to reality, get a real job, and find a nice, normal man to marry," her father calmly spoke as he tried to contain his rising anger._

_Hermione smiled, "What do you mean by pretending about magic and coming back to reality?" She knew that as long as he was going to attempt to remain calm she would keep asking._

"_You know EXACTLY what we mean Hermione Jane Granger!" her father all but screamed at her. "We let you go to that school with good intentions for you and you come back with nonsense!"_

"_Oh yeah? What nonsense would that be?" _

"_Well let's start, at eleven you come home and tell us about a life-sized chess game and a stone that makes people immortal. At twelve, you tell us about a snake that petrifies and kills people. At thirteen, you decide that you would like us to know that you went back in time and saved a convicted killer and a monstrous bird. Do I really need to continue? Because it didn't end there." _

"_But all of it happened, I can give you proof of it!"_

"_Shut up you stupid, little girl!"_

**End Flashback**

Stupid, little girl.

Did they know that she had made 100 percent on all twelve NEWTs in seventh year? Did they understand that she and her two best friends killed a mass murder and his followers? Did they get that at age 21 she was next in line to become Minister of Magic? She was far from a stupid little girl.

Hermione flung herself onto her bed and thought of possible places to move to. Harry and Ginny? No, they were getting ready for Ginny to have her baby. Ron? No, to awkward after the breakup with him plus he was now engaged to Lavender Brown. Fred and George? They had offered her a room above the shop anytime she needed it but then again who knows what they would do to her.

Sighing, Hermione got out of bed and pulled her old school trunk out of the closet. With a flick of her wand, all of her belonging had placed themselves in the trunk. She shrunk the trunk and placed it inside of her purse.

"Well I'm packed and that's all good and well but I just really need to decide where to go. I cannot stay here forever," she said to herself.

Then it hit her. Molly gave her Ginny's her at the Burrow. Molly had been sending her all sorts of hints and invitations that she would love for her to come to the Burrow. Crossing the room to her desk, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill that were still left and began to write to Mrs. Weasley.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I was thinking about the offer that you gave to live in Ginny's old room. After a rather large fight with my parents, I need a place to stay. If you would not mind the company, I will do anything you need me to. Please send me a reply as soon as you can. _

_Hermione_

She sent the letter with a golden brown owl that Harry bought her for her nineteenth birthday and only had to wait 15 minutes for the owl to come back with a reply.

_Hermione,_

_Dear, we would love for you to stay at with us you may come as soon as you're ready. We will be waiting._

_Molly_

Hermione took that as her cue and ran downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen making lunch for themselves. They both turned when she walked into the kitchen.

"Just in case the two of you would like to know I'm moving to my, how did you put it, _pretend_ world. Don't worry about trying to contact me. I'm no longer considering myself your daughter. Good bye," she turned and walked out of the room before she let her parents had a chance to speak. She walked back up the stairs, made one final sweep of the room. She told her owl to fly to the Burrow and then she grabbed her purse and wand then with a _pop_ she landed in the kitchen of the Burrow in front of someone she didn't recognize. But from the look of the red hair she knew it was a Weasley boy.

**A/N: So it was boring and a little longer than I expected. I hope to update this week. Reviews are wonderful. Just please no flames. Have a Happy New Year.**

**Elliff**


	2. Moving in with the Weasleys

**To Gain You Have to Lose**

**Chapter 2: Moving in with the Weasleys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately...**

"Charles Oliver Weasley!" Hermione screamed while slapping his arm. 

"What? I didn't know you'd be dropping in right in front of where I'm walking!"

"Not that you prat! I've had not one letter from you in three months! All of you promised to write me! Even Fred and George do on a weekly basis." Hermione screamed at him while backing him into a corner. He was wanting to laugh how at how much she reminded him of his mother when he would come home from Hogwarts in the summer and never have sent a letter to her. 

"I'm sorry. I really am… wait the twins send you letters too?"

"Yepp, I got one yesterday as a matter of fact."

"Really? So you know that they are here right now?"

"Don't be silly. They are at Diagon Alley kids will be leaving for school soon. It's their busiest season."

"Nope mum made the three of us come home for a while."

"Why?"

"Something about a lecture on not being married yet and getting ready to hit 30."

Just at that moment, Fred and George came barreling into the kitchen lifting Hermione up as they gave her a hug. She started laughing when they began to spin her around. 

"We thought we heard our favourite girl down here." cried Fred enthusiastically.

"Correct you are Gred. Hermione here is staying with us. Mum said."

"Aww. Poor Hermy. She stuck here with us. Don't worry though. Mum took the experiments away for while we are here. No pranks!" Fred stated putting on a sad face as he cried the last part.

"So Hermy, tell your favourite twins why you want to live here with us in the Burrow. I mean wouldn't you want to buy your own house and not worry about mum worrying about you?" questioned George.

"Well…" she began, "After the war I really didn't want to be alone. So, I went back to Australia and recovered my parents and then used them as a reason not to live alone. Thinking that if I said that I wanted time with my family then no one would push, right?"

"Sounds like it would." stated Charlie. Hermione was surprised because she had forgotten that he was still in the kitchen.

"So what happened? Why are you here then Herms?"

"Gred! Let the girl tell us, but we all know she here to see our good-looking faces everyday." teased George.

"Well…" she began to continue but then the door to the kitchen burst open and Mrs. Weasley ran into the kitchen.

"Hermione! Dear, how are you? I hope the boys didn't give you a hard time. Do you want something to eat? You look thin now." 

Mrs. Weasley began to run around the kitchen getting all of the stuff that she needed for dinner to start and began a series of wand movements to get the pots and pans to fill with water and vegetables that she had planned to have for dinner.

"Now, out of the kitchen the four of you. Go and I'll call you when it's ready. Arthur should be home soon." 

As she walked out of the kitchen, she noticed that Charlie had disappeared upstairs. Looking around she caught sight of Fred and George sitting in the corner playing wizards chess and mumbling about how they could blow up when caught and turn the person holding the piece into a pygmy puff. She chose to ignore that part as she was assured they wouldn't do anything to her.

Well life was just going to have to come to her as it would be. She decided to take a week off from work; more of Harry and Ginny's pushing, to get situated at the Burrow. 

Hey guys, well I'm sorry this took so long this last nine weeks of school was crazy with signing up for AP classes and dance competition every other weekend I never got the chance to sit down and type this out. It's not the best I know, but it's the best I could get out to all of you. And thank you to all of you who review on last chapter I never expected 15 on the first chapter, I was only hoping for one or two really, and I'm glad everyone liked it. Please Review.

Love,

Elliff


End file.
